


Cosmic Love

by Aliseia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«E ora, se vuoi ascoltarmi… Il nostro Sovrano ordina che io prosegua il mio addestramento con te. Ritiene che io ne abbia ancora bisogno… Anche se io la penso diversamente » all’ultima precisazione Caleloth alzò il mento con aria insolente. Cabranel sorrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Lo Hobbit - LOTR  
> Genere: Slash – Introspettivo - Erotico  
> Pairing: Cabranel/Caleloth  
> Rating: VM18  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia in gran parte non appartengono a me ma a J.R.R. Tolkien e a chi ne detiene i diritti, a Peter Jackson e agli sceneggiatori dei suoi film. Gli elfi Cabranel e Caleloth sono una mia invenzione, basata in gran parte su personaggi filmici delle due trilogie (gli elfi Thingalad e Nestadion da LOTR, il Musical Elf da Lo Hobbit).  
> La loro storia, decisamente AU, è narrata anche nei precedenti racconti “Una Giornata Perfetta” e “La Canzone del Fiore Verde”. Dedica: a Ghevurah

**Cosmic Love**

 

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart 

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_  
I tried to find the sound  
But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became 

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart 

_I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map_  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you 

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart 

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart  
Florence + The Machine

 

 

«Chiedimi di più ». Con la bocca sulla sua bocca lo prendeva a morsi, lasciando nello stesso tempo lividi viola lungo le sue cosce.  
Affondava i polpastrelli nella carne bianca, e poi restava sospeso, dentro di lui con passione dura e inesorabile, e lo faceva boccheggiare in quella richiesta “Ancora…” finché il respiro non diventava un grido. Solo allora cominciava a spingere, solo allora il reciproco desiderio trovava soddisfazione.  
In un movimento che pareva incessante, e talmente imperioso e così crudelmente preciso nel toccarlo nel punto più sensibile.  
A volte Caleloth sussultava tra le sue braccia senza che lui neanche gli sfiorasse il sesso con le mani.  
«Cabranel! » si aggrappava alle spalle del suo carnefice, come se fosse l’unica salvezza.  
E quell’orgasmo smanioso l’unico sollievo.  
Quando lo sentiva rabbrividire, Cabranel aumentava la violenza delle sue spinte, accasciandosi poi tra le sue braccia, con la bocca sul suo collo per soffocare impreviste confessioni.  
Il giovane lo guardava smarrito, cercava i suoi occhi. Ma Cabranel si alzava in fretta. Lo sentiva versare l’acqua dalla brocca alla piccola vasca. Girava per la stanza coi capelli ancora bagnati, gli occhi un po’ rossi.  
Si fermava però sulla soglia, per osservare Caleloth mentre si alzava, tenero ma dritto come un fiore.  
A volte passandogli accanto l’elfo oscuro lo obbligava a cedere il lenzuolo con cui pudicamente si copriva i fianchi. Già vestito lo stringeva a sé, le mani sui suoi fianchi magri o un po’ più in giù, a rimarcare il suo possesso.  
Lo sguardo inquieto studiava allora il viso del giovane elfo «Sei di guardia? » gli chiedeva con voce bassa.  
Caleloth non sapeva perché il semplice suono della sua voce potesse fargli accelerare i battiti «No » mormorava con voce un po’ soffocata, alzando il mento e cercando di sostenere il suo sguardo.  
«Devo allen…» non finiva mai la frase, perché l’elfo oscuro con un bacio gli chiudeva la bocca.  
A volte, se avevano tempo, lo portava di nuovo a letto. Faceva aderire la sua schiena al proprio petto, e gli chiedeva ancora di parlare dei suoi programmi per la giornata, dei suoi incontri più recenti, negli allenamenti o nei corridoi, mentre era di guardia. Ben sapendo che sotto di lui Caleloth non avrebbe avuto il fiato per parlare, e avrebbe gridato solo un nome, il suo. Il ben noto nomignolo che uomini ed elfi gli avevano assegnato: Cabranel. L’elfo dei corvi.  
Caleloth spesso si chiedeva se non fossero quella sua inesperienza, quel suo insopprimibile tremore, ad eccitare l’altro persino più del suo corpo fragile ed arrendevole.  
Non che Cabranel non pensasse a lui e al suo piacere.  
Poteva torturarlo per ore con le delizie della sua lingua, con la sapiente pressione delle sue labbra.  
Allora la sfida era nel ritardare il piacere. Caleloth si imponeva di non venire subito. Al solo contatto della sua guancia un po’ ruvida che gli sfiorava il pube e il sesso. Al solo agganciare il suo sguardo che ardeva, mentre si chinava davanti a lui, ma sempre con l’aria da padrone.  
In un modo o nell’altro, con impeto o con dolcezza, con furore o con lentezza estenuante, fare l’amore con lui era sempre bellissimo.  
Poi però il suo elfo si allontanava di nuovo. E Caleloth, rimasto solo nella stanza, si rivestiva in silenzio, forte e delicato insieme. Appagato nei sensi, ma pieno di amarezza.

*

Voltava le spalle alla finestra. Il suo corpo slanciato sembrava prosciugato, muscoli e tendini erano in rilievo in modo armonioso ed energico, e l’impressione generale era insieme di morbidezza e forza.  
Caleloth sorrise mentre lo osservava.  
La luce livida dalla finestrella rendeva abbacinanti le già candide spalle, sulla cui superficie si disegnavano a tratti i rilievi mobili e nervosi delle scapole. Il tenue bagliore del crepuscolo carezzava la delicata curva della schiena, i fianchi stretti e forti.  
Nella penombra risaltava un fondoschiena magro e virile.  
Si voltò completamente. Il sesso arrogante era irrequieto e quasi teso.  
Lo sguardo di Caleloth fu calamitato dalla striscia lieve di peluria scura che scendeva dall’ombelico al pube. Per qualche ragione quel particolare del corpo dell’altro, strano in un elfo, lo aveva sempre eccitato.  
«La luce sta svanendo » disse Caleloth in modo incoerente.  
Aveva avuto l’impressione che l’elfo oscuro avvertisse la sua presenza ancora prima di voltarsi. Ora che l’altro lo fronteggiava tranquillamente, impassibile e fiero, Caleloth ne era certo. Sollevò il capo, dirigendo lo sguardo alla piccola finestra, per non soffermarsi oltre su quella sfrontata nudità.  
Cabranel allungò le mani su un panno, si cinse i fianchi.  
Tanto pudore abitualmente non gli apparteneva. Ma molto era cambiato.  
Dopo la loro ennesima lite, dopo che Cabranel lo aveva allontanato, Caleloth aveva deciso di vivere la propria vita. Aveva avuto qualche amante, avventure brevi ma spesso esaltanti, nelle quali si era accompagnato a creature bellissime e sapienti, tra le più affascinanti del Regno.  
Ora tornava a Cabranel solo perché Thranduil, ancora una volta, lo aveva affidato al suo addestramento. E si sentiva molto diverso dai loro primi tempi, molto diverso dal ragazzo innocente e spaventato di allora. Bocche sensuali e mani esperte, dolci e antichissimi occhi, gli avevano insegnato le loro arti e rivelato qualche segreto. Uno, imprevisto e sorprendente, era questo: il Fiore Verde era una creatura bellissima e desiderata, per cui molti avrebbero fatto follie. Che molti avrebbero seguito senza fiatare, smaniando per una sua concessione. Mentre la creatura che aveva di fronte sembrava ignorarlo, persino ora. Sembrava, ancora una volta, così altezzoso e distante, anche in quella bizzarra situazione che avrebbe dovuto imbarazzarlo.  
Caleloth, in piedi sulla soglia, si sorprese a rimpiangere la sua fugace nudità di poco prima.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e mandò a memoria quelle scapole nervose, quella schiena elegante, la curva appena accennata ma provocante di quel fondoschiena. Si sorprese, suo malgrado, a desiderarlo ancora. Com’era possibile? Il suo sguardo lucente incontrò quello cupo di Cabranel.  
«Cosa vuoi, Caleloth? » l’altro gli chiese. Il tono morbido non nascondeva un certo malanimo, gli occhi scuri scrutavano il bel volto aperto.  
« Sire Thranduil ha detto… » cominciò il ragazzo.  
«Sire Thranduil… » Cabranel lasciò che quelle due parole restassero sospese tra loro. «Sei diventato uno dei preferiti del Re? »  
Quelle parole contenevano pesanti insinuazioni, che il Fiore Verde non volle ignorare. «Io sono una delle guardie del Re. Non la preferita… e nemmeno l’ultima » si sorprese lui stesso del tono tagliente della propria voce. «E ora, se vuoi ascoltarmi… Il nostro Sovrano ordina che io prosegua il mio addestramento con te. Ritiene che io ne abbia ancora bisogno… Anche se io la penso diversamente » all’ultima precisazione alzò il mento con aria insolente. Cabranel sorrise «Tu pensi diversamente… Interessante. Ne è passato di tempo da quando pendevi dalle sue labbra. Ebbene, anche io la penso diversamente… Ritengo che tu non abbia più bisogno di me » Si avvicinò lentamente, seminudo e altezzoso come sempre. Senza sfiorarlo avvicinò il viso al suo orecchio delicato «Ritengo che tu ti sia allenato abbastanza » mormorò vicinissimo alla sua pelle, lasciando che fosse il solo suo respiro a lambire quel punto sensibile. Poi si allontanò bruscamente «Ma quello che pensiamo noi evidentemente non conta… Stasera – continuò con tono imperioso – al solito posto »  
Caleloth aveva fatto un passo indietro all’approccio dell’altro, spiazzato non dalla sua insolenza, che ben conosceva, ma dal proprio corpo che reagiva con il desiderio e l’eccitazione.  
Ma ora che si era distanziato da lui, si sentiva di nuovo sicuro e padrone di sé: «Tu credi di sapere tutto, non è vero? » mormorò con tono beffardo.  
Cabranel alzò un sopracciglio. Non era abituato a quei modi. Non da lui, il tenero fiore.  
«Forse ne so abbastanza per capire che sei cambiato » mormorò freddamente l’elfo oscuro.  
Caleloth trattenne un sorriso trionfante «E questo ti dispiace, Cabranel? Sono quello che tu hai voluto – allargò le braccia per mostrarsi meglio – più libero e confidente… più cinico »  
Cabranel lo fissava senza parlare, e la sua impassibilità e l’aria accondiscendente cominciavano ad irritare il giovane elfo. «Non è questo che volevi, Cabranel? Volevi che conoscessi altre cose… Volevi che io diventassi un giovane amante forte e spregiudicato… Per poi liberarti di me »  
«Per liberarmi di te…» mormorò Cabranel di rimando, annuendo mentre un’ombra malinconica passava sui suoi occhi. Ma Caleloth non la vide, troppo agitato e furioso era il suo animo.  
Il giovane fece un passo avanti. «Uno che prende quello che vuole … – disse - quando vuole … » sibilò con freddezza, e alzando la mano strappò il panno che Cabranel aveva intorno ai fianchi.  
L’elfo oscuro non si mosse. Rimase in piedi davanti a lui, statuario e a suo modo bello, di quella bellezza virile e spigolosa che a Caleloth metteva i brividi. E il giovane Fiore Verde sentì di desiderarlo con una intensità persino maggiore del passato. Poiché, a dispetto della sua aria indisponente, Cabranel d’un tratto gli appariva in tutta la sua vulnerabilità, in tutta la sua fragilità.  
Duro come un cristallo, e come un cristallo facile ad andare in pezzi. Nondimeno arrogante, come sempre. «Dunque è questo che vuoi in realtà, mio piccolo fiore. Vuoi mostrarmi ciò che i tuoi maestri ti hanno insegnato»  
«Ti voglio come ti hanno avuto loro. I “tuoi”maestri… I tuoi signori e padroni » Caleloth segretamente si stupiva del suono gelido della propria voce, nel contempo augurandosi che l’altro non vedesse il leggero tremito delle sue mani, che non ascoltasse il battito furioso del suo cuore.  
«Io non ho padroni» rispose Cabranel alla sua provocazione. Poi le labbra sottili si curvarono in un sorriso allusivo «L’hai già fatto? » chiese senza troppe cerimonie.  
«Io… cosa…» mormorò Caleloth imbarazzato.  
«Hai capito benissimo. Hai preso altri come ora vorresti prendere me?»  
Caleloth avvampò. Ma, tenendo ferma la limpida voce, rispose semplicemente «Certo »  
Un lampo passò negli occhi scuri «Vieni, allora. Aggiungi anche me alla tua collezione ». Cabranel arretrò di un paio di passi in direzione del letto, senza smettere di guardarlo. Con calma si distese, appoggiò la testa sul cuscino, e con le braccia tese si aggrappò alla testiera metallica. Fissandolo intensamente piegò leggermente e allargò le gambe, offrendogli lo spettacolo osceno del suo corpo nudo e disponibile.  
I suoi occhi brillavano, mentre sollevava leggermente il capo verso di lui, il suo sesso svettava tra loro come un corpo estraneo. «Vieni – mormorò con voce bassa – prendi quello che vuoi »  
«Il mio signore mi aspetta » rispose Caleloth con tono assente, e senza riuscire a credere alle proprie parole.  
Con gesto frustrato Cabranel rovesciò sul cuscino la testa, e all’improvviso esplose la sua ilarità. La sua bassa risata serpeggiò nella penombra, colpendo Caleloth come una frustata.  
«Hai paura » disse l’elfo oscuro nel convulso di quella reazione fin troppo ostentata.  
Caleloth, che stava già uscendo, si fermò e voltandosi serrò le labbra. Ora i suoi occhi erano freddi davvero, com’erano solo nei momenti di più forte indignazione. “Gelidi come lame di pugnali” aveva detto Cabranel una volta.  
«Ho sempre tempo per te » rispose l’elfo verde con tono altrettanto beffardo.  
Con decisione si slacciò la cintura, e con entrambi le mani allentò i lacci della tunica, che sfilò.  
Rapidamente si calò i pantaloni e, senza smettere di fissare l’altro, li calpestò mentre altrettanto velocemente si liberava degli stivali, aiutandosi solo con i piedi. Era armonioso e aggraziato, le spalle larghe e il torace fragile, le linee della muscolatura appena accennate. I lunghi occhi verdi sembravano liquidi sotto le mobili ciglia, di un castano fulvo come i capelli. Si avvicinò al letto, lasciando che il suo sesso sfiorasse le cosce dell’altro, che sospirò.  
Poi salì a cavalcioni su di lui, gli intrappolò i fianchi . Con allusiva lentezza si infilò in bocca un lungo dito elegante. Ma Cabranel con molta alzò una mano per bloccare quel sensuale movimento. «Non mi devi preparare. Fallo e basta » disse con decisione. La sicurezza di Caleloth vacillò, il gelo dei suoi verdi occhi s’incrinò.  
«Non puoi farmi male, Caleloth. Nessuno può »  
Il giovane si liberò bruscamente della stretta, ma poi lo afferrò a sua volta per il polso, strappò l’altra mano dalle sbarre del letto, e imprigionandolo così sotto di sé lo baciò.   
Cabranel mugolò leggermente sotto le sue labbra, e questo riempì l’altro di segreto orgoglio. Raddrizzò il busto restando sopra di lui e lo contemplò con altezzosa insolenza. «Ti sono mancato, Cabranel ? » disse con un mezzo sorriso, gli occhi puntati sulla prepotente erezione.  
L’elfo oscuro accennò a sua volta un sorriso, spostando lo sguardo tra le gambe dell’altro. «Mi sembra piuttosto l’inverso… io sono mancato a te » rispose. E liberando senza difficoltà il polso, afferrò il sesso del giovane. Con sadica lentezza cominciò ad alternare strette e movimenti più languidi, per cui Caleloth spalancò la bocca, in un sospiro estasiato che solo l’orgoglio gli impediva di trasformare in lamento «Lasciami » gemette infine «Lasciami ».  
Quando Cabranel smise di tormentarlo, liberando la sua erezione pulsante, l’elfo verde provò insieme freddo e sollievo. Ma non poteva permettergli di giocare con il suo desiderio. Troppe volte era già avvenuto.  
Cabranel lo scrutava con sguardo duro «Non mi vuoi più, Caleloth? »  
«Ti voglio eccome – sussurrò l’elfo verde con voce velata – ti voglio sentire ansimare, e pregare, e invocare il mio nome. Ma questa sera decido io quando e come »  
Afferrò di nuovo la mano dell’altro, e con decisione infilò in bocca un lungo dito, inumidendolo con la propria saliva, sentendo il respiro dell’altro che accelerava mentre gli lambiva la pelle, il petto che si sollevava in fretta mentre aderiva a lui. «E ora preparati per me » mormorò il giovane all’orecchio dell’elfo oscuro.  
Cabranel fece una smorfia che voleva essere ironica «Ti ho detto che non voglio essere preparato » sibilò.  
Lo sguardo verde lampeggiò nella semioscurità «Sta zitto e fa come ti ho detto. Voglio guardare la tua espressione, mentre pensi a me… dentro di te »  
Gli occhi di Cabranel bruciarono di malizia e di sfida mentre abbassava la mano, allargava senza pudore le proprie gambe, e con tocchi lenti e leggeri cominciava a stimolare l’apertura del proprio corpo. Poi lo violò, con un dito, gemendo leggermente. Più forte, quando introdusse anche il secondo. Spinse a fondo, cambiando espressione, quasi rapito, mentre evidentemente li fletteva all’interno, e il bacino si sollevava appena, seguendo con languidi movimenti rotatori quell’intrusione. Abbassò le ciglia scure sugli occhi ardenti, senza smettere di guardarlo.  
Quando la mano di Caleloth si posò aperta sul suo collo, per poi scendere al petto, sfiorando con le dita allargate i capezzoli, a Cabranel sfuggì il primo lamento.  
Con le labbra socchiuse, le lunghe ciglia nere che ombreggiavano le guance, il capo leggermente riverso sul cuscino, era davvero seducente.  
Con tocco gentile ma deciso Caleloth gli afferrò la mano, liberandolo temporaneamente da quel tormento.

*

E le mani dell’elfo verde risalgono al viso dell’altro, sulle guance, costringendolo a riaprire gli occhi. «Guardami » gli ordina piano, e poi entra in lui con una spinta decisa. Entrambi trattengono il fiato, poi Cabranel geme. Caleloth getta indietro la lunga chioma, appoggia le mani aperte sul largo petto dell’altro, e poi comincia a spingere, la schiena dritta e gli occhi splendenti, il capo rovesciato, al punto che i fulvi capelli sfiorano dietro la pelle sensibile del suo amante.  
Cabranel accoglie con vigore le sue spinte, venendogli incontro per sentirlo più a fondo, mentre i suoi lamenti salgono. Caleloth è più silenzioso, inebriato, come posseduto, si muove dentro di lui con forza, con una passionalità che nella sua forma più violenta non aveva mai mostrato.  
«Oh Cabranel! – si fa sfuggire a un certo punto – mio, mio Cabranel…»  
A quelle parole l’elfo oscuro spalanca gli occhi. Le mani salgono a cercare quelle dell’altro, palmo contro palmo «Dì il mio nome…» gli sussurra con voce spezzata.  
Caleloth lo guarda con gli occhi lucidi di piacere e di emozione «Thingalad… - sussurra – mio Thingalad » pronunciando per la prima volta il vero nome dell’altro.  
È solo un breve attimo di quiete sospesa e commossa, e poi le spinte che li uniscono si fanno convulse.  
Cabranel rifiuta la mano dell’altro sul proprio sesso «Voglio sentire solo te… dentro di me» mormora aggrappandosi a lui. L’elfo verde aumenta il ritmo, le sue spinte vigorose fanno sobbalzare il magro corpo muscoloso, che s’inarca sotto di lui, e appassionatamente lo accoglie, sapientemente lo contrasta, e ogni movimento porta l’elfo oscuro più vicino all’estasi, come una luce che pian piano s’avvicina, un stella che gradualmente diventa più grande agli occhi smarriti dell’osservatore. Il giovane sesso di Caleloth lo trafigge e lo esplora, raggiunge quel nucleo di nervi che da un momento all’altro può fargli toccare il piacere più alto.  
Ma l’elfo verde lo attira a sé per le spalle, il viso vicinissimo al suo «No - ordina, così orgoglioso di controllare il piacere meglio di lui – non ora… Devi venire con me. Vieni con me… galad nin »  
Lo bacia, e l’elfo oscuro mugola indecentemente a quel contatto, la sua erezione guizza irrequieta tra le cosce dell’altro. E sorride, nel sentirlo così confidente e sicuro. Così libero.  
«Va bene – annuisce – insieme, Caleloth, insieme » Si stringe a lui fin quasi a sollevarsi, e grida fra le sue braccia, perdendo l’ultimo residuo di autocontrollo.  
Occhi negli occhi, insieme si fondono nelle ultime spinte. L’elfo chiaro è perso in quelle iridi dal colore indefinito. Perché ora, resi liquidi dal piacere, gli occhi di Cabranel sono blu come lo spazio infinito, blu come una distesa sconfinata di cielo, in fondo alla quale brillano stelle. Caleloth capisce in quegli attimi vertiginosi che ogni evento della sua vita, ogni incontro, ogni dispiacere, dovevano portarlo lì, tra le sue braccia. «Voglio stare con te – geme con rabbia e quasi con disperazione – voglio te e nessun altro » ammette infine l’elfo verde. Cabranel lo guarda a lungo, scrutando il suo viso, la fronte pallida, come a voler entrare nella sua testa «Meleth nin » mormora poi sulle sue labbra.  
E a quelle parole il loro piacere fatalmente e reciprocamente esplode, come una stella che trabocca per troppa luce.

*

I loro corpi sussultarono a lungo, stretti nell’orgasmo. Caleloth abbandonato tra le braccia di Cabranel, la fronte attaccata alla sua.  
L’elfo del crepuscolo cercò le labbra dell’elfo verde, prese languidamente la sua bocca, baciandolo a lungo. Entrambi mormorando cose incomprensibili, nella reciproca estasi.  
Poi Cabranel sorrise, risalendo con le labbra al naso e alla fronte. «Aspetta » mormorò. Abbandonando un braccio fuori dal letto con la mano avvertì e afferrò il panno che gli aveva coperto i fianchi, e con devota attenzione si preoccupò del corpo dell’altro e poi del proprio, asciugando entrambi con brevi tocchi carezzevoli. Ma prima che arrivasse a completare l’opera, Caleloth allungò un dito, raccogliendo una stilla perlacea dell’essenza di Cabranel. «Mi piace il tuo sapore » mormorò mentre portava quel dito spudoratamente alle labbra. «Sei… dolce » aggiunse poi con un sorriso sfrontato. «Non dire mai più una cosa del genere » finse di rimproverarlo Cabranel.  
Allora Caleloth si staccò da lui, improvvisamente serio «Hai detto amore mio » disse con tono grave.  
«Non dovevo? » rispose Cabranel con morbida ironia.  
Caleloth scosse la testa, come a trovare il coraggio di aggiungere altre parole «Oh… sì… ma ora che… non sopporto di non essere stato il primo…» lo guardò con occhi lucidi.  
«Il primo con cui ho fatto l’amore? » chiese Cabranel con un sorriso.  
«Il primo a cui l’hai detto » Caleloth deglutì, sentendosi stupido e patetico come un ragazzino, ma senza riuscire a fermarsi.  
Gli occhi di Cabranel divennero allora gravi e malinconici «A lui dissi “io vi amo”… Non è esattamente la stessa cosa »  
«E se ti avesse ricambiato? Saresti con lui, adesso » mormorò Caleloth con le labbra che tremavano un poco.  
«In un certo senso mi ricambiava, sai » Cabranel era pallidissimo, ma il suo viso aveva un’espressione incredibilmente distesa, come se quelle parole chiarissero anche a lui ciò che era stato. «Lui ricambiava il mio affetto… e la mia amicizia… Difficilmente lo ammetterebbe, eppure è così. Ma lui non è per me… E io non sono per lui. Sono nato per te, e tu per me, fiore verde »  
Non trovando le parole da dire Caleloth aggrottò la fronte, e Cabranel fraintese la sua espressione «Anche se… non ho molto da offrirti …» aggiunse l’elfo oscuro con malinconica rassegnazione.  
Allora l’elfo verde sorrise, pieno di luce come il mattino «Hai davvero dubitato di me? Credevi di potermi allontanare, e che io potessi fermami con un altro? »  
«Io dubito sempre – Cabranel scosse la testa – Dubito sempre di meritare una tale meraviglia » Con una mano salì dal suo petto lungo il suo collo e al suo viso, sfiorò col pollice gli zigomi fieri e poi la bocca, con l’indice la fronte. Come a indicare “cuore, corpo, mente”. «Ma non dubito mai di essere tuo. » concluse l’elfo oscuro.  
Caleloth serrò le labbra «Ho rovinato tutto, Cabranel? » L’altro lo guardò, con il pollice intercettò una lacrima sulle guance rosee, ne frenò la caduta e l’asciugò con tenerezza. «No – rispose seriamente – io ho rovinato tutto. Lo faccio sempre… e tu lo sai. Ma se mi vuoi ancora, Caleloth… sono qui »  
«Meleth nin » disse Caleloth annuendo, senza aggiungere altro.  
«Ne hai di coraggio –mormorò Cabranel sinceramente ammirato - avrei dovuto saperlo…»  
«Ne abbiamo di coraggio » ammise Caleloth.  
Tirandosi su Cabranel si sedette di fronte a lui, le gambe intrecciate alle sue, i nasi che si sfioravano, mentre loro ridevano.  
Caleloth accolse il viso pallido e intenso nella sua tenera, tiepida mano, restò per un attimo sospeso in quella carezza. Poi lo baciò ancora, afferrando la sua nuca e premendo il suo viso contro il proprio, esigente e possessivo.  
E si strinsero in un abbraccio indissolubile, un unico corpo celeste.  
Una stella vagante nell’oscurità.


End file.
